Physical Therapy
by Ange Noir
Summary: Tezuka visits Atobe before he leaves for Germany and the Hyoutei captain decides personally help him in his recovery. AtobeTezuka


**Ange**: I wanted to make Tezuka uke but I'm not sure I succeeded. Proceed with caution or Atobe may blind you with his smexiness.

**Disclaimer**: I wonder wonder wonder what's in a wonder ball…

* * *

Physical Therapy

* * *

"This is the first and last time that this will happen," Tezuka stated to the Hyoutei tennis player.

-

"Of course Tezuka," Atobe readily agreed as he eagerly sucked on the Seigaku's captain's glistening skin.

-

"I'm not laying the blame all on you," Tezuka continued trying desperately to ignore Atobe's pleasurably actions, "because I was at fault as well, but you should take responsibility for your actions."

-

"I understand," replied Atobe his mind more focused on what he was doing rather than what Tezuka was saying.

-

"Well it's good that you're with me on this then," Tezuka said a bit put off at Atobe giving in so quickly. "We can't afford to get careless after all."

-

"Oh but Tezuka," Atobe paused to trail his tongue down the hard planes of the stoic boy's body, "Ore-sama is anything but careless."

-

"Of that I am aware," Tezuka said to placate him, "but you can't be doing these kinds of things without thinking of the repercussions."

-

"Ah but I was and I am enjoying them quite thoroughly."

-

"Atobe…," Tezuka said in warning.

-

"And so are you," Atobe went on to say. "If your body is telling the truth. Which I assure you," Atobe took a taste of Tezuka's belly button delighting in how the taller boy tensed up at the action, "…it is."

-

"I'm not playing Atobe," Tezuka said catching his breath as the smaller boy touched a delicate spot.

-

"And neither am I. Now please shut up while Ore-sama works his magic."

-

Tezuka wasn't about to do that but then Atobe did _something_ rendering him unable to think past the present pleasure. He was too skilled for his own good.

-

"Aaah! A…Atobe!"

-

"Yes, now that's exactly how you should sound."

-

"This isn't funny!"

-

"You don't see me laughing now do you," Atobe retorted back.

-

Tezuka opened his mouth to reply only for a deep moan to leave it instead of words. Tezuka came here with the best of intentions but then Atobe easily broke them down with his skill of…expertise. He was leaving for Germany in a few days so he came to say his regards to his long-term rival. That was the plan anyways. It all started out innocent enough but then Atobe wanted him to try out his small heated pool that supposedly is good for the muscles on him . Tezuka normally would have refused but the guilt made him do otherwise.

-

A poor fault on his part indeed.

-

Well then Tezuka gave in stripping to his under clothes and sinking into the miniature heated pool only to realize that it wasn't water he was immersed in. Rather it was Jell-O.

-

Blueberry flavor to be exact.

-

One thing led to another and he found himself in this predicament having Atobe "personally" clean him up.

-

"So tell me again why you decided to use Jell-O," he asked the preoccupied tennis player still not following his train of thought.

-

"Sugar is very good for the skin," Atobe replied between licks, "and water isn't nearly as fun to lick off. Wouldn't you agree?"

-

"Atobe, you can't be doing this."

-

"And why is that, ahn?"

-

"Because...O-ohhh!" Tezuka bit his lip in an attempt to hold back the moan. He was too sensitive today it seemed.

-

Atobe just chuckled before ignoring his complaints. "You can't say you're not enjoying it," he taunted, "your face has never looked so flushed."

-

Tezuka face blushed more at that remark. Atobe could be too intuitive at times. "I'm not denying it but even so… "

-

"So what," Atobe interrupted, "we've been beating around the bush for how long now? And you're going to Germany until the Nationals. Despite being a patient man Tezuka, I can't wait that long," he stopped to slurp up some more of the sweet liquid in the dips of Tezuka stomach. "Ore-sama has waited long enough already after all."

-

Tezuka knew where Atobe was coming from. He liked Atobe too even though nobody would be able to tell. He didn't act on his emotions though. Feelings made you careless and he couldn't afford to be. Not when they were both captains of prestigious tennis teams who are aiming for the Nationals. And so he put off furthering his relationship with Atobe at least until after the Nationals. He thought Atobe did too but he guessed that since he was leaving for Germany his restraint snapped.

-

"Well if you agree to what I'm saying," Tezuka continued deciding to completely ignore Atobe's earlier remarks, "you can keep your hands to yourself."

-

"Certainly."

-

"And your tongue as well."

-

"I'm sorry Tezuka but I'm not so strong willed as to do that."

-

"Well then in the future," Tezuka said relenting while secretively enjoying the moment.

-

"I'll do my best."

-

Tezuka gasped as Atobe's mouth slipped further below than what was expected. "Atobe," he gasped out, "n…not so low."

-

"My apologies," he said sounding anything but sorry.

-

"Hmm well just as long as you understand," Tezuka said attempting to calm down his rapidly heated face.

-

"And I do..."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Uhn! Atobe!" Tezuka involuntarily arched his back up, curving to bring Atobe's lips closer to his body.

-

"This is the last time," Atobe purred his tongue delving deeper into places Tezuka normally wouldn't have allowed, "I swear."

-

Tezuka just writhed beneath him too speechless to even respond in anything other than passionate groans and sighs.

-

And Atobe just smiled and continued on, enjoying every minute of it.

* * *

A/N: This is borderline I think. I guess now I have a dirty mind? Up for some Jell-O anybody?


End file.
